


Starry Night

by MoanDiary



Series: Moan Your Way Through Fuckruary [9]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bloodplay, F/M, Fuckruary 2020 (Lucifer TV), Lucifer is a snacc (literally), Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt: 69, Vamp!Chloe rides again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22634758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoanDiary/pseuds/MoanDiary
Summary: He smells like butterscotch and starlight, sweet and unctuous and brilliant all at once, promising an exquisite pleasure that’s familiar now, but no less enticing because of it.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Moan Your Way Through Fuckruary [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626784
Comments: 11
Kudos: 134





	Starry Night

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Won't Believe in Death 'Til I Die](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20924621) by [MoanDiary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoanDiary/pseuds/MoanDiary). 



> This is exists within the VCCU (Vampire Chloe Cinematic Universe), and is set after the fic linked above. You don't need to read that to understand this by any means, though. Chloe's a vampire. That's basically it.

They curl towards each other like parentheses, on their sides on the cool cotton sheets of Chloe’s humble queen-size bed. Lucifer, per usual, embraces being virtually suffocated by her thighs and cunt with enthusiasm, holding the leg lying atop his head to him like a dear friend, nuzzling against it as he suckles and licks and roots against her folds.

His legs are scissored apart slightly, giving her full access to his member, straining and dark with arousal, with _blood_. She licks up the side of it before returning it to her mouth, taking it in until it hits the back of her throat, then pushing further still, withdrawing after a few moments with a wet slurp. 

She pumps it with her hand for a few beats of his heart, distracted by the delicious and enticing thrum of his pulse in the thick femoral artery under her cheek. He smells like butterscotch and starlight, sweet and unctuous and brilliant all at once, promising an exquisite pleasure that’s familiar now, but no less enticing because of it. She noses against the crease where his thigh meets his abdomen, and licks the thin, delicate skin that separates her from the liquid ecstasy that is his arterial blood.

Thinking about it summons a fresh surge of heat between her own thighs, and Lucifer clearly notices. He latches onto her clit and sucks, hard. Chloe cries out, her thighs gripping him, holding him in place. He responds eagerly, lapping rapidly at her, tongue in turns soft on her lips and firm when it strikes her clit, like a finger plucking a harp string over and over and over. Her whole body resonates with it, humming with pleasure that crescendos louder and louder until it bursts free of her mouth in an orgasmic cry. She trembles and grinds against his face as he draws her pleasure out to outrageous, unbelievable lengths. 

Almost without conscious thought, she pulls his cock to the side and sinks her fangs into that delicious artery. His blood gushes into her mouth like a geyser, so fast she can barely keep up, and— _oh_ , it’s good. Her dwindling orgasm returns, renewed, but different, bursting outwards from her mouth and her throat and her chest as his lifeblood surges into her. She gulps rapidly, working her hand up and down his hot length in apology for the pain. Through her bliss, she feels his cock begin to twitch against her cheek and her fingers, feels the vibrations of his rough shout of pleasure between her thighs, feels the heat of his come spurting across her neck and shoulders and dripping down her hand.

It takes a good amount of pressure to stop the bleeding, and by the time it slows he’s perhaps a bit more glazed and blissed out than usual. She turns around and crawls back up to him. He gropes towards her sleepily, a dazed, lopsided smile on his face, and she gathers him into her arms, using the corner of a sheet to wipe her juices off his face. She uses her tongue and fingers to get the blood off of hers. _Waste not, want not._

She’s burning with the thundering heat of divinity and more than ready to go another round, but she takes pity on him and contents herself with snuggling. Later she’ll rouse him and hand-feed him the platter of bread and charcuterie and fruit she has prepared, and maybe if she provides enough of an incentive she’ll even be able to convince him to drink something non-alcoholic. But for now, she pets his loose, gently curling dark hair as he lies with his head pillowed on her breast in the afterglow, the light of his stars twinkling inside her.


End file.
